


Our special cuddle

by stupidnephlim



Series: Mpreg Malec [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Magnus, Pregnant Magnus, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Basically sex :)





	Our special cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of you requested for more pregnant Magnus so here you go. I’m sorry I haven’t updated this series in a while as I was busy writing my other fan fic “Rare things must be cherished.”   
> If you haven’t checked that out already, please do! 
> 
> Meanwhile  
> I hope you enjoy this!!!

Magnus was spread out on the bed, wearing one of Alec’s overgrown sweaters and nothing else, reading one of his magazines; when Alec walked into their bedroom. “Hey.” The Shadowhunter greeted and pecked Magnus on the forehead. “Hey sweetheart.” Magnus replied, smiling when Alec kissed him. Alec took off his shirt and pants, which were all sweaty from his training with Jace and joined Magnus on the bed. The warlock immediately cuddled up to his boyfriend, laying his head on Alec’s chest and letting out a soft sigh. “How was he today?” Alec asked, rubbing Magnus’s overgrown stomach. “He was okay… gave me a little trouble in the morning, but after that he was fine… didn’t move around so much.” Magnus replied. Two weeks ago, they had found out that they were having a baby boy. Finding out the gender of their baby made everything seem more real. “I think he is sleeping right now.” Magnus murmured, and snuggled deeper into Alec’s chest.

Alec smiled into Magnus’s hair. “Do you think he’d wake up if we did some… lovin?” Alec teased, causing Magnus to giggle.   
“I don’t know… shall we find out?” Magnus teased back, a shy gleam in his eyes. Alec didn’t reply, he just turned them until he was on top of Magnus, with his arms on either side of the warlock’s head. “That was graceful.” Magnus murmured.   
Alec smirked. “Shadowhunter.” He replied before pulling Magnus into a kiss. Magnus moaned into the kiss, his hands flying into Alec’s hair and pulling at the strands causing Alec to moan. Alec’s right hand slowly and carefully moved down Magnus’s chest and down to his naked thighs, where he brushed his hand on the sensitive skin of Magnus’s inner thigh. Magnus moaned louder into their kiss, before breaking it and panting on Alec’s face.

Alec could see Magnus’s dilated pupils, filled with lust and love and trust. He looked so beautiful. Alec smiled, his eyes shining brightly as he gently rubbed his thumb on Magnus’s cheek, making the warlock blush. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” Alec murmured. “And that you’re pregnant with my baby.” Magnus bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He loved it when Alec talked possessive, when he went all _alpha_ on him. “Hmm. All yours.” Magnus replied, crashing his lips with Alec’s again. He waved his hand, magicking his sweater and Alec’s boxers away, until there were no clothes separating them.

They both moaned at the sudden contact of their cocks touching. Magnus magicked the lube and handed it to Alec, not wanting to partake in any more foreplay. However, Alec on the other hand seemed to have other ideas. He left a trail of kisses from Magnus’s kiss-bitten lips to his neck, where he bit into the delicate skin, then soothing the slight pain with his tongue. Magnus cried out, his eyes rolling back into his head as the sensations of the hickey, that was now forming, went straight to his half hard dick. Alec smiled into his neck before proceeding to travel further down with small kisses and bites all over Magnus’s chest. He paused to pay special attention to the warlock’s nipples as he knew that ever since the pregnancy, Magnus’s nipples had become _very_ sensitive.

Magnus practically writhed underneath Alec, his hands making jerky movements from where they lay on the bed. “Alexander…” He breathed out. “I need more…” Alec smirked before kissing his way down to his to his overgrown belly. He paused, before moving to where their baby kicked the most and gave the skin a soft kiss. Magnus’s heart swooned at the gesture, which was more intimate then sexy and he thought, for the millionth time since his pregnancy, that Alec will make a great dad.

Alec caught Magnus’s looking down at him with a sappy look, to which Alec blushed and carried on with his kisses. He finally reached Magnus’s dick, which was fully hard now, and gave it a soft kitten lick, making Magnus want to scream. “I swear Alec if you don’t get inside me now… you’re going to be sleeping on the sofa.” Magnus growled. Alec merely chuckled, knowing that this was Magnus’s hormones talking. But even he had to admit, he was getting impatient. So Alec moved further down to where Magnus’s hole was leaking onto the bed.

“Hmmm… baby. We don’t need the lube.” Alec whispered. “You’re so wet.” He moaned, before kissing Magnus’s puckered hole. Magnus let out a soft moan, which turned louder as Alec slowly dipped his tongue into Magnus’s wetness. His eyes rolled back into his head and his hands found Alec’s hair, pulling at the strands. Alec’s tongue delved deeper into the wet heat, loosening Magnus up, where he licked and sucked, making Magnus’s thighs tremble. “Alec… if… you keep that…up… I’m gonna come.” Magnus panted out, his breaths coming out in short gasps. Alec reluctantly moved away, but not before giving his hole one last lick, and sitting up on his knees. “I can’t help it. You taste so good.” Alec moaned, and moved closer, so now his lips brushed Magnus’s ear as he spoke.

Magnus grinned mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows in a form of reply, making Alec burst into laughter. He loved Magnus’s weirdness, especially during sexy times. Alec had always thought sex was supposed to be serious and dark and the only sound that was acceptable were moans. But Magnus made him rethink all his previous ways of thinking. Now, sex was fun and enjoyable. Where they could talk as well as pleasure each other whilst joking around and teasing the other.

Alec kissed Magnus as he positioned his dick outside Magnus’s entrance. But before he pushed in, Alec pulled away from Magnus’s lips and looked at him. “Okay?” He asked. Magnus knew what he asking. If Magnus was okay? If Magnus still wanted this? If Magnus was ready? Magnus nodded and felt his heart pound loud inside his chest. Alec always asked for consent, no matter how many times they had had sex in the past. Not many alpha’s were like that. Alec was one of tose rare gems who were the good ones, who put their omega’s needs before their own. Magnus still wondered how he got so lucky.   
“Yes. Alexander. I’m okay.” Magnus replied, giving Alec a soft smile.

Alec nodded and slowly pushed in, searching Magnus’s face for any sign of discomfort. When he didn’t get it, Alec pushed further until he was fully seated inside Magnus. He paused and gave Magnus the time to adjust, before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, groaning into Magnus’s neck. “How are you so tight?” He asked, and Magnus could only moan in response. His nails dug into Alec’s muscular back, as the pleasure ran through him in waves. “Alex-ander.” Magnus choked out, biting his lip. Alec was hitting his prostate dead on, making it harder for Magnus to breath.

Alec’s paced quickened as he could feel Magnus was close. “You close?” He asked, breathless. Magnus nodded rapidly, and moved his right hand to his dick before deciding he wanted to come untouched. Alec took his lover’s hands and intertwined them together, trapping them on either side of Magnus’s face. “You’re so beautiful. So so beautiful.” Alec whispered, his face scrunched up in pleasure. Magnus moaned louder at the words, and relished in the soft fluttery feeling that settled inside his heart at Alec’s words. “Alec… kiss me.” Magnus gasped out, and Alec was quick to oblige. He wrapped his tongue around Magnus’s as they both moaned at the pleasure running through them, both moaning out in ecstasy. “Alec… I’m close.” Magnus rushed out.

“Wait for my knot baby.” Alec replied, as he squeezed his eyes shut at the intense feeling of his knot growing. “M-Magnus…” Alec whimpered out before he exploded inside Magnus. The omega moaned as he felt the warmth spread inside him, making him spill onto their bare chests. They stayed there for what could have been seconds, minutes or even hours, not that they cared as their time together always felt timeless. Alec slowly pulled out, before laying beside Magnus and pulling him into his chest.

“Hmmm…” Magnus stretched out, closing his legs and moving his hand down his thighs, with soft smile on his face. “That was amazing.” He muttered, before resting his head on Alec’s chest. “Do you think we woke up the baby?” Alec whispered, causing Magnus to giggle.

“I don’t think so.” Magnus replied, but stilled when he felt movement on the right side of his stomach. “Oh no… spoke too soon.” Magnus added, wearing a soft smile. He rubbed his hand over his stomach… “shhh.” Magnus murmured. “Your daddy and I were just having a… special cuddle.”

Beside him, Alec’s whole body shook with laughter. “Special cuddle? Really Mags?” Alec asked, amusement on his face. Magnus grinned up at him. “Well… Do you want to tell him about what we were _really_ doing?” Magnus challenged, raising an eyebrow. Immediately Alec’s eyes widened and he shook his head, although his smile didn’t leave his lips. “Hmmm… thought so.” Magnus replied.

He closed his eyes, content with where he was, and felt sleep calling him. “Goodnight Magnus. I love you.” Alec whispered, with a soft kiss on Magnus’s head.

“Hmmm… love… you.” Magnus murmured, already half asleep. Alec shook his head in amusement, before pulling Magnus closer to him and running a hand around Magnus’s stomach. “Goodnight little one.” He whispered, before he too closed his eyes.


End file.
